Pink
by twilighttries
Summary: [oneshot] She giggled. His lips were quite pink. [namineroxas]


From ages ago. I was eating a lollipop and got inspired, for some reason. Resulting in this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxas lay on his bed, eyes shut, and sucked on his lollipop. A small knock was heard. "Can I come in?" a tiny voice asked. Naminé. Most everyone else would just portal right in.

"Come in," he replied, not bothering to get up. "It's open." He heard the door creak and soft footsteps entered the room. He didn't open his eyes. He was far too tired. (_Damn_ Demyx for deciding that 2am is a great time for a concert. Luckily, Axel and Larxene teamed up and beat the fluff out of him around 5 to 4, and, by some miracle, his sitar was unscathed. But still. Roxas always had trouble sleeping.)

"What's up, Nam?"

"Uh…" she started nervously. "I was wondering if I could draw you."

"Me?"

"Yeah," she answered, with slightly more force this time. "I asked Axel but he had to do 'important things.'" She laughed. "More like make out with Larxene." He laughed and yawned. "I would draw Demyx, but he just can't sit still. And I'm not really close with anyone else so…" She trailed off.

"Do you want me to pose or something?" he asked, starting to sit up.

"No." She sounded happy that he'd agreed. "That's fine. Really," she added quietly. Well, not really. She was naturally soft-spoken. (Unless you got her mad. Then run. Like that one time Demyx dyed all of her clothes black. The entire castle could hear her screaming. With a lot of convincing, comforting, and bleach, Demyx managed not to be killed by Naminé and her clothes were white again, as was the gentle Naminé. The Organization could breathe again.)

"Okay."

"Don't move, now." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"I won't," he told her, a goofy grin on his face, causing the lollipop to nearly fall out of his mouth. She laughed then started to sketch.

Roxas liked the silence, save for Naminé's pencil. It was calming, comforting. Like Naminé. There was just something about her that made him feel safe, made him happy almost. As if he had some past with her, or something. He felt _real_ around her, like he wasn't just a Nobody. He was lucky to have her around. She balanced things out. And now that Axel had Larxene (neither would admit it, but everyone knew), Roxas had a lot of free time. He found himself spending it with Naminé mostly. She was sweet. Not to mention beautiful. And her art was amazing.

He sighed.

If he had a heart he would surely say he was in love with her. How the way she played with her hair when she got nervous. How were eyes told everything she was thinking. Every move, every tiny gesture. But he didn't have a heart. So he 'remembered' love for her. Whatever. Superior was dumb anyway. He moved his sucker around his mouth, leaving the stick poking out of the right side of his mouth. With all his thoughts of love, having no heart, and Naminé, Roxas fell asleep.

- - - - - -

"Roxas? Roxas. Rox_as_. Roxas!"

The blonde boy opened his eyes to find the flaxen haired girl standing over him.

"Argh!" he cried, starting.

"Sorry! I'm sorry," she said, grabbing his wrist. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to let you know I'm done."

"Really? Let's see." She sat down next to him softly, curling her legs next to her, and placed the sketchbook so that Roxas could see. She never ceased to amaze him.

Everything was in _perfect_ detail. It seemed like it was a photo. _She's amazing,_ was the only thought that made sense in his mind. How she managed to make art as gorgeous as this, he didn't know. She'd even captured the tiny scar of his left arm that he didn't remember how he got. Gently, he placed his hand over hers, curling his fingers to cup her hand.

"Do you like it?" Naminé asked, eyes worried and face pink.

"I love it," he answered. "It's beautiful. I can't believe it's me."

"I can." He grinned and she giggled at him.

"What?"

"It's just…" she said softly. "Your lips. They're really pink."

"It's from the lollipop," he said slowly and pretended to look annoyed. She rolled her eyes.

"They're even pinker than mine."

"Oh, yeah?" he said. "Well, I can change that!"

And he kissed her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I love fluff. It seems that that's all I can write. Oh, well. Review, please.


End file.
